Heidel Rogner
Heidel Rogner is the younger brother of Marquis Gerhart Rogner, from the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance: A noble looking man with stylish comb light-brown hair, eyebrows, side-burns a mildly displayed beard, and a curled mustache, and light-blue eyes. He wears a violet business suit from his pants to his matching sleeve coat, with black edge front bucket to collar, cloth shoulder pads, cliffs, with yellow lining to buttons. He wears a dark emerald vest shirt underneath the suit, followed by a white collar shirt underneath it, a pink tied neck bow with a broach emerald gem dangling from it, and brown shoes. He appears to be someone important tone in charge of running things. Personality: While he is a nobleman, he feels that things happening such as work burden seems to lightly be a bother for him. He finds that such things that the chairman of Reinford Group, Irina, deals with too much while his position is somewhat, not as big a deal. He can make light jest about things as when there’s workloads, while still maintaining manners when speaking to the services around him. But he can be slightly annoyed if someone was to speak up in almost trying to back talk against him. He seems to enjoy doing things that pleases him, even to take comfort within the Reinford Family’s home when they are not in charge; even when he’s suppose to be a noble. And he can be sly and conniving, thinking that his niece Angelica and and older brother Gerhart Rogner limit their own potential through their wretched, worthless sense of pride. He seems to have little caring when even endangering his own niece while making an excuse for his brother to believe. But when things don’t go his way, he begins to panic under the situation while trying to regain control of it. Description: *Trails Of Cold Steel II: He’s the Director of the 1st Factory, working for the Reinford Group in a respectable position in the company. During the events when the Noble Alliance came into power to take over the capital, he took advantage of the chaos caused by the war to imprison Chairman Irina of the Reinford Group and steal control from her. Even going farther by stealing Alisa’s home and treat like his own. But then when Class VII came to rescue Chairman Irina, then punctured through the Reinford Building’s security defenses, Angelica was demanding her uncle stand down while Alisa tried to have things done under cooperation. But Director Heidel would not listen to either, and sprung an ambush to take out the group. But that ended in failure, and soon Chairman Irina Reinford showed up in having all the building’s systems under her control while disabling the Archaisms to boot. Hide was trying to make an excuse over why he took over the company, but Irina seem to at first understand the man’s ploy to outwit her as she perform a similar action on the former chairman to gain her position: Frankly Heidel was showing ambition. Just when Heidel was feeling he’s out of the loop, Irina stated that for him to waltz in to make himself comfortable in her home is an offense that he’ll need to be pushed for. And soon Irina delivered punishment on poor Director Heidel with some slaps to the face, then a strike knuckle blow to the gut that left him twitching in pain. And after that, Director Heidel was no sooner arrested… Trivia: * He appears to behave in a manner similar of a younger brother wanting to have more things then his older brother, even to gain a higher position if the latter does not take it. Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Aristocrat Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters